The present invention is directed to an apparatus for dispensing webs of rolled-up material wherein means is provided for automatically replacing the roll being used.
The present invention pertains to the art of dispensing webs of material which are wound around a reel or a core. More particularly, but not restrictively, the invention relates to apparatus for simultaneously dispensing and severing paper, cotton wool, and other wiping materials.